Forget Me Not
by Tuuli
Summary: This is OliverPercy SLASH. Something happened back in their seventh year. It's unfortunate that Percy doesn't remember it anymore. Finally UPDATED!
1. An Interesting Visit

WARNING: If this is still unclear, this is SLASH, as in, two men in a romantic or sexual situation. If this bothers you, GOD, it's not like I'm pointing a gun at your head and telling you you have to read it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Hers.  
  
Forget Me Not Part I: An Interesting Visit  
  
Author's notes: Huge thanks to... ah... Louise who beta'd so nicely for me. =) This is the first time I'm writing Percy. I'm thinking six, maybe seven parts. Might change though. And PLEASE, feed me. It is always very much appreciated. =P  
  
~~~  
  
"Do you think he'll know who he is?" Fred asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
"I dunno," George answered anyway. " Will he remember *us*?"  
  
"Us? I'm not sure I *want* him to remember *us*. Maybe it'd just be better if he had forgotten about it all. Then we could tell him he is the best and the coolest big brother ever. And if he believed us, he could turn into one, right?" Fred continued.  
  
"Maybe. We could tell him he gives us money all the time and stands up for us when Mum is yelling!" George grinned at his twin. Fred returned the grin, but then said,  
  
"Well, knowing him, he'll probably remember every single detail of this and try to hang us for it."  
  
George didn't care, he just kept grinning. He motioned for his twin to hold Percy's legs. Between the two of them they lifted their unconscious big brother up to lie on the living-room couch. George picked up the bottle Percy had been holding, and drunk from, apparently.  
  
~~~  
  
Percy mumbled something incoherent and opened his eyes, finding himself staring at the ceiling. The twins heard his voice and were right next to him in a split second.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Can you feel your fingers?"  
  
"George, why wouldn't he feel his fingers? Can you remember your name? Or our names?"  
  
Percy blinked. He had an awfully bored expression on his face and said, "Fred, George, what is this?" His tone was irritated. He had just been unconscious for an hour and he woke up irritated? Oh, yes...he must be fine.  
  
"Damn, he remembers."  
  
Fred ignored his twin and turned to Percy, "Nothing. Just lie there until you feel well enough to get up."  
  
"What *is* this? Tell me, now!"  
  
George sighed and pushed Fred away. "You drank from the wrong bottle. What you drank wasn't juice; it was potion." he explained. Fred glanced at his twin with narrowed eyes that were saying, 'Did you have to tell him?'  
  
It took Percy a moment to figure out what 'You drank potion' meant. "Well, that explains my headache. What *kind* of potion was it?"  
  
"It was a memory potion. We've invented it! It's supposed to make you forget about who you are for a while, just a few minutes! But it hasn't been tested yet, and, well... it was kind of strong and you drank quite a bit of it!" Fred said.  
  
"And what *exactly* was it doing on the same shelf with all the *drinkable* things in this house?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow angrily.  
  
"Erh...for the joke shop, you know? We don't really have too many places to store our things," George said. "But you remember everything, don't you? So it didn't work." He glanced disappointedly at his twin.  
  
"Wait a minute! I just drank something you made and all you think of is 'we're sorry it didn't work'?" Percy exclaimed. He would've rolled his eyes if he didn't consider that to be a very immature thing to do. "Does Mum know about this?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"This," Percy said and gestured vaguely towards the unlucky bottle that George had put on the table. "That you've been hiding poisonous things in her kitchen?"  
  
George wanted to shout, 'It isn't poisonous!' but figured it would've sounded too much like Percy. So he just smirked and said, "No," then added, "and it *isn't* poisonous."  
  
"So you really remember everything?" Fred interrupted and looked hopefully at his big brother.  
  
"It's awful how you two care about your own success more than you do about my health!" Percy told them. "And yes, I remember everything. Perfectly."  
  
"You remember your first day at Hogwarts? Your first day working for the Ministry of Magic?" George tried.  
  
"You remember Harry Potter? Penelope Clearwater? Oliver Wood?" Fred continued, listing names of people Percy had known back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Yes," Percy answered in an icy tone.  
  
"You remember...um... the Chamber of Secrets? That was in your sixth year," George questioned.  
  
"Yes," Percy repeated impatiently.  
  
"Well, how about...you still remember Bill and Charlie, don't you? And Mum and Dad? Us? Ron? Ginny?" George asked.  
  
"Do you remember all the necessary spells?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, like, what do you say when you try to lock a door?" George continued.  
  
"Yes, I remember!" Percy was now shrieking.  
  
"Well. you remember Lockhart? Um... Professor Lupin, who was a werewolf? Um... how we won the Quidditch Cup in your seventh year?" Fred asked, starting to seem a bit disappointed.  
  
Percy didn't yell, "Yes!" and start to shout at them, like they expected. He just frowned and then said, "I remember Lockhart. But I don't remember anyone named Lupin. And we won the Qudditch Cup? That's *great*! I bet Oliver was happy!"  
  
And suddenly both twins had wide grins on their faces. They shared a glance that said, 'It worked! It really worked!'  
  
And then, Percy seemed to figure out the exactly same thing. He stood up and turned to face the twins properly. The twins shared another glance - this time it said, 'Uh oh.'  
  
"You two! What have you *done*?!? Please tell me this is just temporary, right? You...you irresponsible...kids! How could you do this? I would've thought you had grown up a bit, but no! I will make sure Mum hears about this. This is unbelievable! What if I've forgotten about something important, something work-related? Mum can come up with some sort of punishment for you two, I'm just too busy for that! I *hope* you understand what a serious matter this is! What if I had forgotten about something even *more* important?"  
  
"But, you didn't!" Fred assured.  
  
"Yes, nothing important happened in your seventh year! Except that we won the Quidditch Cup, but that's all in the past anyway, isn't it?" George confirmed.  
  
"That is the only reason I'm going to go upstairs now and try to ignore you two for the rest of the holiday. I *did* come here to *rest*, you know. I *didn't* come here so that you two could play games on me or use me as a guinea pig!" With that, Percy turned around and headed for the stairs. Then, suddenly, he stopped and looked at the twins once more. "And for your information, I asked Oliver to stay with us for a while here at the Burrow. I hope you two have the decency to tell him why I can't talk to him about our seventh year!"  
  
And with that he disappeared upstairs. The twins turned to face each other. No words necessary; the grins on their faces told it all. So Percy didn't remember one year of his life, so what? This was *great*! Their potion had worked! And, it *was* temporary. He'd probably remember everything in a week or two...or, well, maybe a decade or two.  
  
And Oliver was coming over? That was great! Wood had always been such a great guy - not to mention he was now a famous, popular and rich Quidditch star. He was a person who'd definitely be impressed by the twin's jokes.   
  
~~~  
  
Oliver Wood was standing outside of the Burrow. Why was he here? He shouldn't have come. He should have stayed home and practised Quidditch through his break. He shouldn't have come here to see the Weasleys, to see Percy. He still hadn't completely forgiven him.  
  
He still hadn't forgiven his former roommate and friend for breaking his heart.  
  
But that was all in the past, wasn't it? Whatever it had been, it didn't matter anymore. They were grown-ups now, both of them. But the reason Oliver was here...well, he wouldn't have come if what had happened in the past didn't matter to him. So he still *had* to have some sort of feelings for Percy.  
  
He had been owled a few days earlier by Percy who had asked him if he'd like to spend a couple of days with him, maybe a week or so. He didn't know if Percy wanted to get him back or just talk about old times and maybe be friends again. They hadn't talked to each other since graduation and that had been four years ago. Well, Percy had sent him an owl every now and then to congratulate him on victories and such, but it had never been anything actually *personal*.  
  
Oliver still wasn't quite sure how it had begun in the first place. They had been best friends - both under a lot of pressure, both very tired, both trying to figure out who they actually were. Then, suddenly, they had been sleeping together. And poor little Oliver had fallen for Percy. Hard. He had thought it would last forever. He had thought the feeling was mutual. Yeah, he had thought a lot of things.  
  
They had spent their days in the same classes, sat next to each other at meals, done their homework together - and spent their nights making love in their empty dormitory. It wasn't their fault they had been the only male Gryffindors in their year - but they certainly had taken advantage of it.  
  
Then, Percy had decided he wanted to try, one more time, to be 'normal.' He had chosen a Ravenclaw Prefect, this Penelope Clearwater, over Oliver. Oliver had been heart-broken and angry, furious even, and refused to talk to him again. They had gone their separate ways, Oliver into professional Quidditch and Percy into the Ministry of Magic. Oliver had spent the last four years in short relationships, with both men and women, and assumed Percy still had his Miss Penelope Clearwater - at least he'd never heard there had been a wedding. So was that why Percy had invited him here? Oliver knew he had a flat in London. Maybe it was a flat he shared with *her* - no place for a former male lover to come and visit him, eh?  
  
So what was he here for? He had thought - well, maybe hoped - he had gotten over Percy. Well, maybe he hadn't. Maybe he was still head over heals in love with him. He hoped not. No matter what, this was going to become an interesting visit.  
  
~Feedback more than appreciated~ 


	2. Fake And Lie

A/N: First of all, this is *not* what I call angst. This has *nothing* to do with angst. This is pure fluff. *grin* You'll know my angst if you ever see any of it. Thanks to Louise for the beta :) And to everyone who's reviewed/sent me feedback!   
  
Forget Me Not Part II: Fake And Lie  
  
~~~  
  
Oliver was amused. Hell, it *was* amusing to watch Mrs Weasley yell at his two sons, who had been joking around again. They had done something to had upset Percy... again. Well, pretty much everything anyone ever did upset Percy, so Oliver couldn't really say he felt bad for his former best friend. Or, maybe he just wanted to see him suffer. Oliver shook his head a little, pushing those thoughts happily away.  
  
Ever since he had arrived at the Weasley household, Percy had been like a friend to him again. They had talked and even laughed, though Oliver was very uncomfortable. What was up with Percy? He was acting strangely. Or   
maybe this was his way of saying, "I want you to forget we ever had anything and go back to being friends. If you ever talk about our seventh year again, I will make you suffer."  
  
"So what's up?" Oliver asked the twins in a whisper once Mrs Weasley had let them go.  
  
"We..." George started but made the mistake of looking at his twin and couldn't continue when laughter overtook him.  
  
"We made a potion and Percy drank it accidentally," Fred continued with a sly grin.  
  
A delighted smirk spread on Oliver's face. "Really?" he asked. "What happened to him?"  
  
"He... forgot," George said simply. "So if he doesn't remember something about your seventh year, it's because of the potion." He burst into laughter again.  
  
Seventh year? "What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded.  
  
"He forgot everything about his seventh year at Hogwarts!" Fred giggled. Yes, giggled. "Everything! He doesn't remember Lupin, he doesn't remember the Quidditch Cup. He doesn't even remember Sirius Black!"  
  
As much as Oliver usually tried to avoid swearing... Oh *fuck*. Percy had forgotten about everything... even about him too? The twins *had* to be joking!  
  
"Yeah, right," he said dismissively. "Tell me this is just a joke." Please tell me this is just a joke.  
  
"No, it's true! Ask him! He doesn't remember a thing, doesn't have a clue!" George said and burst out laughing again.  
  
Oooookay. So this *was* going to be interesting. Oliver looked at Percy again. Was that it? He didn't remember? He didn't remember their... romance?  
  
God. Oliver wasn't completely ready to believe that yet. He made his way to Percy, who was talking with Ron about something. Oliver stood beside them and smiled at Percy, then turned his attention to Ron.  
  
"Hello, Ron! What does it feel like, to have graduated?" he asked, ignoring Percy altogether.  
  
"S'okay," Ron answered flatly.  
  
"I hear you played Quidditch for a couple of years, how was that? The team still good? Except that you were *never* able to find another bloody brilliant Keeper, eh?" Oliver smirked.  
  
At the mention of Quidditch, Ron's face lit up. "Yeah, I played Chaser! It was great. Well, we had this fifteen-year-old John Gates as our Keeper - he was good, but no one at Hogwarts could beat you, Mr 'I-Play-Professional-Quidditch'!"  
  
That only encouraged Oliver to start talking about Quidditch. He was like an automaton; you mention the word Quidditch or anything that is related to it, and you get a full report on everything that is going on, whether you want it or not.  
  
Percy watched his friend and his little brother talk. Oliver hadn't changed a bit. He was still as handsome as ever. That was as much as Percy let himself think. He didn't remember everything that had gone on at Hogwarts, but he remembered they had been good friends. Best friends, even. He remembered he had always had some sort of crush on him. Then, why hadn't they kept in touch after school? Had something happened in their seventh year, something he couldn't remember? Or was it just that they both had been so busy? He wanted to grab Oliver's arm and drag him upstairs where they could speak in privacy. However, he didn't really dare. Oliver had seemed a bit uncomfortable around him, and now - well, he was talking to Ron instead of him, wasn't he?  
  
By the time the Weasley family and Oliver had finished eating supper, Oliver was already yawning. Mrs Weasley told Percy to take Oliver up to his room so that the poor guy could get some sleep. Percy obeyed willingly, with Oliver following tiredly behind him.  
  
"You'll get to sleep on the floor," Percy said and then frowned apologetically. "Sorry about that. Mum said this would be the most comfortable solution."  
  
"It's okay," Oliver assured and yawned again. "I'll be fine." 'Okay, so I'd rather sleep in your bed with you, but I'm not telling you that, am I?'  
  
Percy smiled. "Well, you know where the bathroom is and so on, don't you? I'll just go downstairs and get you a towel. Won't be long."  
  
Percy made his exit and Oliver was left alone in Percy's room. When Percy got back upstairs, Oliver was already soundly asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
"So...you *honestly* remember nothing about our seventh year?" Oliver asked at breakfast. "That's a shame, it was a good year. The Quidditch Cup and all that."  
  
Percy found that he had lost his appetite.  
  
"Did something happen back then? I mean, since we haven't exactly kept in touch after Hogwarts."  
  
Oliver shrugged. "Well, we've both been very busy. You in the ministry and me, well, defending the hoops. Speaking of life after Hogwarts... how's Penny?"  
  
They had slept in and were now eating alone, since everyone else had already eaten. It was good, really - now they were able to talk about anything and not just the things that were suitable for everyone's ears.  
  
"Penny? Oh, Penelope. We broke up about a year ago. She wasn't, I mean, it didn't work out." Percy was suddenly a bit red.  
  
"Oh. Sorry, mate."  
  
Percy tried to think of one good reason why he hadn't told Oliver, his best bloody friend, about his break-up with Penelope. It wasn't as if it had happened that recently! Was it because it had been so embarrassing?  
  
Penny hadn't been exactly subtle when she had hinted Percy might enjoy the company of a man more than her.  
  
"So, are you seeing anyone? I'm sure the girls won't leave you alone," Percy said.  
  
"No, I'm not seeing anyone at the minute. You know me, I don't like the girls as much as they like me!" Now if *that* wasn't a hint, what was? Oliver tried to look at Percy nonchalantly.  
  
Had Oliver just said he, um, liked boys? Percy tried very hard not to think about it. "I guess," he stated simply.  
  
Okay, so Oliver had been mad at Percy Weasley for four years. But it wasn't *this* Percy Weasley he had been mad at. This Percy was more innocent - this was the same Percy he had fallen in love with, not the one that had broken his heart. Not even Oliver could blame him for something he couldn't remember!  
  
This version of Percy, he was adorable. He was shy and cute and awkward and very...Percy. The twins would've thought of that as something hideous, but Oliver actually thought it was cute.  
  
"You know, there's this funny thing about me and Penelope." Percy said suddenly, "I don't remember how it started between us. I mean, I remember we were good friends for a couple of years... but how we got, um, involved...I don't know how it happened."  
  
"Me neither," Oliver said simply. Hell, it *was* true. He hadn't found out about Penny until it had been too late. It was probable that he had just refused to see it; it had been there all the time. Percy had always said he and Penny were only friends; however, Oliver had been stupid not to see Percy hadn't been as serious about him as he had been about Percy.  
  
"How can you not know?" Percy asked. "I mean, we were roommates. And best friends, right?"  
  
Yeah, and lovers. "You hid it well," Oliver said and smirked - though it looked a bit more like a grimace. Then he hesitated a bit and said, "Who knows, maybe you even had some other relationship before her in your seventh   
year, you've just forgotten about it!" His tone was playful, but it sounded a little fake. Oh well, faking playfulness was better than showing his real disappointment.  
  
"What do you mean? Do you know something I don't?" Percy asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.  
  
Oliver shrugged and faked a smile. Damn, he'd really learn to fake during this visit. Maybe he should consider a career in acting. "It was a joke," he replied. And he'd learn to lie, too.   
  
~Feedback more than appreciated~ 


	3. Dreaming

A/N: This was a surprisingly entertaining chapter to write. There's some Ginny in there... but she'll come in handy later on, so please bear with her! To Louise, like always, for beta'ing. Good work :) Oh, and it might take a while before you get any more chapters... You might change my mind with feedback, of course! *evil grin*  
  
Forget Me Not Part III: Dreaming  
  
~~~  
  
Ginny was reading the most recent issue of Witch Weekly when Oliver entered the living room. He was horrified to see his own face on the cover. "Oliver Wood - The secrets of the Keeper of Puddlemore United revealed!" Oh, God. Witch Weekly had to be the most awful magazine there was.  
  
"Hi, Oliver," Ginny said brightly, looking at him over her magazine. She was sixteen now, not the same shy girl she had been. She had grown up a lot but no one knew if it was a good or a bad thing. All they knew was that she had been flirting with Harry through the summer like crazy. "They have a massive article about you!"  
  
"Uhm...they do?" Oliver asked unenthusiastically. He *really* didn't want to talk about Witch Weekly's horrible articles right now. Those people, those reporters - they never left him alone. They wanted to know what he was doing, why he was doing it and especially, whom he was doing it with.  
  
"Yeah. They've even interviewed you, look!" Ginny turned the magazine around and Oliver was faced with a picture of himself. While the real Oliver looked bored and annoyed, the picture Oliver was smiling and waving at the readers. He actually remembered that interview, it had been a few months earlier. All the reporter had wanted to ask about had been, "So, do you have a girlfriend?" instead of something actually interesting like, "So, what do   
you think about this season? Do you think United has a chance to win this year?"  
  
"Great," Oliver mumbled, but then something in the text caught his eye. He grabbed the magazine rather violently from the girl. At Ginny's yelp he said, "Sorry, sorry," half-heartedly and turned his attention to the article. "Are they still talking about this... this...shit?"  
  
"What? Oh, the stuff about you being gay? Oh sure, they haven't talked about anything else for weeks!" Ginny said grinning.  
  
"God," Oliver muttered and tossed the magazine back to the girl. "I should've gotten used to it by now, eh?" he said, a hint of his usual playful self in his tone.  
  
Ginny kept grinning. "Oh, well, no one actually knows it's true."  
  
It took Oliver two heartbeats to actually understand what the girl had just said. "What?"  
  
"They don't know it's true. They're just joking, trying to sell their magazine. They say the same about every Quidditch player, you know. Some of the girls just hope you are, because they fantasize about you sleeping with   
a bloke."  
  
Some of what Ginny had just said hadn't registered in Oliver's head at all, but one thing he remembered. "What do you mean 'they don't know it's true'?" he demanded, looking horrified, again.  
  
"Well, you are, aren't you?" Ginny said. She had become quite aggressive, Oliver noted, and for such an aggressive girl, she had the smile of an angel.  
  
"What makes you say that?" he said, though he knew he had been caught. He didn't really care. The only reason he hadn't come out to the press yet was because he thought it was nobody else's business. So what if he liked to   
shag guys, too?  
  
"Er... I'm just so smart that I figured it out? Okay, okay. I saw you snogging with my brother in my second year," Ginny said.  
  
Oliver actually laughed, finally letting go of his defences. "You did, eh? When?"  
  
"I dunno, around Christmas. You were alone in the Common room and I got there. You didn't even notice me! So I thought you two probably wanted to be alone and left," Ginny grinned.  
  
Oliver chuckled. "I remember that. We had thought it was safe, everyone was running around and I...well.just one kiss, what could it hurt? Besides, most of the Gryffindors were always so noisy that we would've heard them coming. So it was *you*! I knew I heard something! Percy didn't believe me."  
  
"I never forgot about that, by the way. You know, everyone thought Percy was that annoying Prefect and Head Boy. It was just so amusing to see him, well, actually do something that was, like, a bit against the rules."  
  
Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but Ginny beat him to it.  
  
"I mean, snogging *anyone* like that, in the Common room - Percy would've been deeply humiliated if someone had caught him like that, no matter who it was he was with. And oh, I've been meaning to ask you about him. I mean, you two, sleeping in Percy's room? Do I even want to know?" the girl teased.  
  
Oliver shook his head. "We... he... uh, it's not like that, anymore. He... kind of... we ended it when we left Hogwarts." He was pleased with the sound of that. It sounded like it had been unavoidable and they had ended it in peace.  
  
He really didn't want to blame Percy, not anymore. When had *that* changed? *How* had that changed? He had been swearing he'd take revenge and now, he was like a lovesick puppy again. God! He was pathetic.  
  
Ginny's voice woke him. "So you're just friends?"  
  
Oliver shrugged. "He... well... it only lasted our last year at Hogwarts, our seventh year."  
  
That in itself didn't really mean anything, but Ginny wasn't that stupid. There was a sparkle in her eyes. "Oh. Oh! *OH*! So he doesn't remember! Fuck!"  
  
Oliver turned to look at her, a look of amusement on his face. "It's never nice to hear a pretty girl swear, Ginny," he said teasingly, not serious.  
  
But she wasn't ready to drop it yet. "You have got to tell him!" She was enjoying this far too much.  
  
"Oh yeah? And say what? 'Oh, Perce, you don't remember but we used to be lovers'? No one's even said I still fancy him," Oliver said and sighed. "Besides, I don't want advice from a sixteen-year-old. No offence, but I'm not *that* desperate."   
  
"Aww," Ginny said with an innocent smile. "But you *do* fancy him, don't you? I mean, you've been acting all weird around him. I'm sure he's noticed."  
  
"Well, yeah, I still fancy him," he said, not knowing why he admitted it to the little sister of the person he was talking about.  
  
Ginny flashed him an evil grin.  
  
~~~  
So what was wrong with Oliver? Percy didn't like how uncomfortable Oliver seemed to be around him. They were friends, right? So why was it that he seemed to be faking his smiles? Was it about him? Had he done something wrong?  
  
Ginny was downstairs. Percy could only hope she'd leave Oliver alone. The last thing he needed was some sort of argument between his friend and his little sister. Ginny had become *such* an annoying teenager! Without doubt, she was driving Oliver insane. Oh, he shouldn't have decided to take a shower when everyone else was gone. If the twins had been there, they could have rescued Oliver. But they were shopping in Diagon Alley with Ron, Mum and Dad.  
  
Percy decided he'd better hurry up, so he grabbed the soap and started to wash his arms and shoulders. "Will you let me wash your back?"  
  
What the hell was *that*? A flashback? A dream? It was Oliver's voice that's for sure.  
  
"Don't worry, Perce, if the water gets too cold, I'll keep you warm." Oliver said, with a grin.  
  
Why would he ever have showered with *Oliver*, let alone let him wash his back? A dream.this had to be a dream. Something he had dreamed a long time ago. Or, maybe he was starting to remember?  
  
Oliver had pushed him against a shower wall and started kissing his neck. Percy had tried hard to keep quiet. Oliver's hands had been all over him, holding his hips tightly. Percy had turned around in his arms and they had kissed, passionately, and between kisses Oliver had murmured, "I love you," all over again.  
  
'It was just a dream, a dream, a dream, a dream,' Percy told himself firmly.  
  
Just a bloody dream.   
  
~Feedback more than appreciated~ 


	4. Not Stupid

A/N: Ooookay... I'm reeeally sorry for the lack of updates. *cough* You know, real life and all that... and RPS... *thinks of Elijah Wood, gets a dreamy smile on her face* Uh, anyway, ta-da! Here it is. Oh, and I have a question for you lot... anyone have a LiveJournal? Anyone willing to give me a code? I'd like one... not willing to pay, though. Um... Give me a code and I'll write you a fic?  
  
Forget Me Not Part IV: Not Stupid  
  
~~~  
  
Oliver decided he wanted to write a book.   
  
It would be called What To Do When Your Boyfriend Has Forgotten All About You.   
  
Smirking tiredly at the stupid thought he rolled over in his bed, turning away from the wall. He and Percy shared Percy's old room now, and Percy was sleeping in his own bed on the other side of the room, facing the wall away from Oliver. Percy, it seemed, was soundly asleep. Oliver just couldn't sleep, no matter what. He kept thinking about Percy. He couldn't help it! A small voice in his head kept saying, "He wanted you back. That's why he invited you over." And *oh* how much he wanted to believe that.   
  
Ever since the incident with the Weasley Twins' potion, Percy had been working on finding a counter curse. However, after getting over the initial shock of not remembering a big part of his life his enthusiasm had lessened. Oliver figured that Percy didn't really think he needed to remember, because he was getting on just fine without those memories. Oliver wished Percy knew what he was missing.  
  
Blindly, Oliver reached forward in the darkness, halfway to Percy. At night, the room seemed smaller, and Oliver really felt as if he could touch Percy, though in reality, there was at least four feet between the two of them.   
  
~~~  
  
Oliver had never been one to wake up early. During the years they'd spent together at Hogwarts, the only days when Oliver had got up early were the ones when there was a Quidditch game to be played.   
  
Percy, however, woke up early, as always. Getting up, he glanced at his sleeping friend, who didn't stir no matter what Percy did, where he walked, how loud noises he managed to make. The redhead had a feeling a meteor could have struck his room and Oliver would've slept right through it.  
  
Looking at his former roommate, Percy saw for a blink of an eye something that wasn't really there. He saw Oliver looking up at him with twinkling eyes from the dimness of a four-poster bed, an inviting grin on his face.   
  
Shaking his head furiously, Percy tired to erase the image from his mind. Where were these things coming from? It was getting ridiculous. He was getting some sort of flashbacks. And they all had something to do with Oliver...  
  
Hastily, Percy made his way to the closet where he kept all his clothes. Pulling on some simple muggle clothes, he avoided looking at Oliver as best he could. He managed to get dressed and ready for the day before he made the mistake of looking at him.   
  
Oliver was still soundly asleep, eyelids fluttering in dreams. His mouth was slightly open and he looked very peaceful... and beautiful.  
  
Hand still gripping the doorknob, Percy hesitated. In that moment, he was very strongly attracted to his former best friend.   
  
Oliver shifted on the bed, a dreamy smile spreading on his face. Whatever he was dreaming of, he was liking it. Hesitantly, Percy let go of the doorknob and backed away from the door. What was he doing? Alarms went off in his head, but he couldn't resist it. Silently, he stepped closer to Oliver's bed and reached out a shaky hand, fingertips grazing gently on the Quidditch player's cheek, the touch so soft it was barely there.  
  
Oliver didn't stir, which encouraged Percy. His hand slid to the other man's throat, softly resting on the pulse point. Oliver's heart beat steadily, undisturbed by Percy's touch.  
  
Almost without noticing, Percy had bent down, hovering above his friend. He was so close to Oliver, so close that he could feel Oliver breathing, exhaling soft puffs of air that tickled Percy's face.   
  
With a shaky breath, Percy leaned in all the way and pressed his lips against Oliver's.   
  
A jolt of electricity shot through Percy at the contact and he pulled hastily away, mind whirling. Slowly, he sat down on his own bed, distantly knowing that his knees would buckle otherwise.   
  
Percy had had a crush on Oliver back in their Hogwarts days, yes. But he'd never acted on it, thinking his feelings would go away, anyway, sooner or later. And even with nothing but one chaste kiss... Percy had never experienced such strong emotions as he had during the short moment in which he'd kissed Oliver.   
  
You didn't get those kinds of feelings when you kissed someone you had once fancied. No, there had to be more to this.   
  
Now, Percy wasn't stupid. He realized something must have happened between the two of them during their last Hogwarts year, during the year he couldn't remember.   
  
Percy and Oliver had been together.  
  
But in what way? Had they been deeply in love? Had they had sex? Just *casual* sex? And what had happened then, why had they broken up?   
  
Percy thought about all the flashbacks he had been having. He could vividly remember the shower scene, where Oliver had chanted, "I love you." So they'd probably been in love... at least a bit.  
  
In love... with Oliver. Together, with Oliver. Oliver had loved him back. Percy's heart fluttered at the thought, and he cursed his brothers in his head. He wanted to remember... so much.   
  
He would need to get Oliver to open up about it and tell him. He desperately wanted to remember. And if that wasn't possible, then he wanted to know. If he couldn't have his own memories, he could at least have Oliver share his.   
  
He glanced in the direction of his desk. All the notes he had made about the counter curse lay there. He decided he would continue working on finding it, and he would continue it *now*.   
  
Reaching out, Percy touched Oliver's cheek softly in a gentle caress. What had it been like to have permission to touch Oliver? What had it been like when Oliver had *wanted* him to touch him? Had he had these lines memorized?  
  
And... what was it that had made them break up? Had it really been just something light, something not serious, so that when Oliver had decided to go into professional Quidditch, they had decided to part ways? Had Oliver chosen Quidditch over Percy?  
  
//Did he break my heart?//  
  
It would certainly explain why Oliver had been so uneasy around him. Maybe he was feeling guilty. And why had Percy invited Oliver to come over, anyway? Had he been willing to forgive him?  
  
Then Percy thought of Penelope, and they awkward way Oliver had mentioned her a couple of times. Percy felt a lump in his throat, felt his chest tighten painfully.   
  
//Or did *I* break *his* heart?// 


End file.
